Mixed Doubles
by EmandNik12104
Summary: Please read and review ! What would happen if Nikolas was in the process of divorcing Emily, and found love with Elizabeth, leading Lucky and Emily rediscover the more than friendship relationship they began in the summer of 2004 ? Could the new lives t
1. Caught in the act again

-1Title: Mixed Doubles

Author: EmandNik12104

Disclaimer: General Hospital and its characters are the property of ABC. No copyright infringement is intended. I own nothing, except the character of Maddie Spencer.

Summary: What would happen if Nikolas was in the process of divorcing Emily, and found love with Elizabeth, leading Lucky and Emily rediscover the more than friendship relationship they began in the summer of 2004 ? Could the new lives they are leading bring the end of the four musketeers ? Or will fate bring them back together ?

What you need to know

Emily and Nikolas are not yet divorced, but are in the process of getting divorced for the same reasons.

Lucky and Elizabeth are married, but she has already cheated on him with Nikolas, their marriage is not in good shape.

EmSon never happened.

NiCo happened briefly, but Courtney went back to Jax, and never got pregnant. She still died during the epidemic.

New Characters: Madeleine "Maddie" Spencer - Lucky and Elizabeths two year old daughter.

Chapter 1

Caught in the act….again

December 2008

Lucky got off of an hour early and was planning to surprise Elizabeth. He took the key from his pocket and walked into their apartment.

Elizabeth was there, with Nikolas. They were in the middle of a passionate kiss, and hadnt even noticed that Lucky entered the apartment. "What the hell is going on here ?" Lucky screamed. Elizabeth quickly broke the kiss and tried to explain, but he wouldnt listen to reason. "Nikolas, you need to leave." Elizabeth looked at him with tears filling her eyes. Nikolas nodded and left the apartment.

Once they were alone the tension increased. "Lucky please, just let me explain." Elizabeth pleaded. Lucky packed his things. "Theres nothing to say. Ill have Alexis draw up the divorce papers. Maddie belongs with her mother and I wont take her away from her brother either. I think we can work something out without getting the courts involved." Elizabeth wiped the tears from her cheeks "Okay, thank you for not trying to take her away from me." Before Elizabeth could say another word, Lucky walked out, slamming the door behind him.

Their marriage had been on shaky ground already. This wasnt the first time he caught Nikolas and Elizabeth in a compromising position. Lucky was furious, this time things were past the point of redemption. They worked through it the first time, but Lucky refused to be deceived again. As angry as he was with Elizabeth, he wouldnt kick her out of their apartment. He knew she couldnt afford a place of her own, and she needed somewhere to stay with the kids.

Lucky walked into the hallway and noticed Nikolas standing a few feet away. "Why are you still here ?" he yelled. "I wanted to make sure Elizabeth was okay." Nikolas answered. "Dont you think youve caused enough problems ? Get the hell out of here !" "Did you even bother to let her explain what happened, Lucky ?" Nikolas asked. "I dont care what happened, I know what I saw, and I know what would have happened if I didnt walk in when I did."

Elizabeth heard the commotion in the hallway and went to see what was going on. "Can you two quiet down, youll wake up the kids." she explained. "Stay out of this, Elizabeth." Lucky snapped. "Dont talk to her like that." Nikolas said, slamming his fist against Luckys cheek. Lucky quickly returned the punch, and hit Nikolas in the eye. Elizabeth rushed to get between the two of them. "Both of you, knock it off." she yelled.

Lucky grabbed his bags and took a cab to the Quartermaine mansion. Monica Quartermaine was seated in the living room when she heard someone knocking at the door. She went to answer it, and saw Lucky standing there, his cheek bruised and bleeding. "Are you alright ?" she said sounding concerned. "Yeah, Im fine, Monica. Is Emily here ?" "Shes in her room, you can go up and see her if you want." "Thank you." Monica nodded and shut the door behind Lucky.

Please review, I would love to hear what you think : )


	2. If things were different

-1Chapter 2

If Things Were Different

Lucky walked upstairs and knocked on Emilys door. Emily rubbed her eyes, and closed her book, placing it beside her. "Come in." she called. She looked up and saw Lucky standing there. "Lucky, what happened ?" she asked jumping off of the bed. "Sit down, Ill get you some ice." Emily returned and placed the ice pack on his cheek.

"Who did this to you ?" Emily questioned. "Nikolas." Lucky mumbled under his breath. "What, why ?" "I left the PCPD early, and I was going to surprise Elizabeth. I arranged for Audrey to watch the kids so we could have a night out alone. I came home and found my wife kissing Nikolas, they were all over each other, God knows what would have happened if I didnt walk in when I did." Lucky explained furiously. "Oh, Lucky, Im so sorry." Emily offered wrapping her arm around him.

Emily was well aware of the fact Nikolas and Elizabeth had done this before. Emily and Nikolas were already separated when it happened the first time, and now their divorce was nearly final. Nikolas didnt owe her anything, and he was free to be with whom he wanted, with the exclusion of his brothers wife. It shocked her that they would deliberately hurt Lucky again.

"Em, I hate to ask you this, since you just moved back here yourself, but is there any way I could stay here for a while ?" "Of course you can, youre always welcome here." "Thank you, are you sure your family wont mind ?" Lucky asked. "No, theyll be fine with it." Emily assured him. "Thank you, Emily. I cant kick Elizabeth out of the apartment for the kids sake." Emily nodded in agreement.

"Youre a wonderful husband and father, and you work so hard to support your family. You deserve so much better than this." "I really appreciate you listening to all of this." Lucky said hugging her. "Youre my best friend, I would do anything for you, you know that."

"Why couldnt I have ended up with you ?" Lucky blurted out. "What ?" Emily said, taken aback by his abrupt declaration. The thought had crossed her own mind on several occasions since her divorce proceedings began. "Im sorry, I didnt mean to upset you. It must just be the anger taking." "You didnt upset me, but honestly, did you mean it ?" Emily asked curiously." "I dont know, maybe, theres just so much on my mind right now." Lucky replied. Emily nodded.

"Let me show you to your room." Emily said picking up one of his bags. Lucky nodded and followed her down the hallway. "Im sorry for pressuring you about what you said, I should have just let it go." Emily said, hoping that she did a good enough job of covering the disappointment in her voice. "Dont apologize, its fine." Emily opened the door to his room and flipped the light on. "Okay, you need to get some rest. Good night, Lucky." "Good night, Emily. Thank you for everything." "Your welcome." Emily said, walking back to her room.

Emily opened her bedroom door, pushed the book off of her bed and climbed under the covers. She closed her eyes, wondering if she was reading more into what Lucky said than she should be.

Lucky slipped his jeans off and got into bed wearing boxers and a tee shirt. He too was questioning the statement he made earlier. Did he mean it, or was he just so angry that he didnt think before he opened his mouth ? "Ill worry about it in the morning." he thought to himself, hoping he hadnt hurt Emily, that was the last thing he wanted.

Please review, and thanks so much for the reviews on the first chapter !


	3. Making plans and keeping secrets

Chapter 3

Keeping Secrets

Lucky awoke the next morning, hoping to catch Emily before she left for work. He dug through his bag trying to find his uniform. He got dressed and rushed downstairs. Alice was the first person he bumped into, she was as good a person as any to ask , she always knew what was going on with the Quartermaines. "Alice, is Emily still here ?" "No, Miss Emily left about fifteen minutes ago." "Alright, thanks." Lucky said rushing out the door. As much as he wanted to make things right with Emily. Hed be late for work if he went to the hospital, and maybe it was better to let things settle for a little while.

Nikolas finished sipping his coffee and went outside to catch the launch. He had to check on Elizabeth, and not via the phone, but in person. He arrived at her apartment and knocked on the door. Elizabeth was trying to get Cameron ready for school and feed Maddie breakfast. She answered the door, shifting a squirming Maddie on her hip. "Hey, is this a bad time ?" Nikolas asked, before she could answer. "Im sorry, that was a stupid question." he added. "No, its okay. Come in." "Cam, please sit down and finish your breakfast." Elizabeth pleaded, trying to sit Maddie back in her booster seat. "Nikolas, can you stay here, I really have to get Cam to school. Im not working, so we can talk when I get back." "Yeah, why dont you leave Maddie with me ?" "Are you sure you dont mind ?" Elizabeth asked realizing it would be easier if she could leave Maddie home.

Elizabeth opened the door to her apartment. "Maddie went down for a nap." Nikolas whispered. "Already ?" "Yeah, shes been asleep since you left." "Listen, Im really sorry about what happened with Lucky last night." Elizabeth explained. "Elizabeth, its not your fault, Im the one who kissed you." "I could have stopped it, but I didnt." "Why didnt you ?" "Because no matter how hard I try, I cant let go of the fact that you're the one I want to be with." "You what ?" "I want to be with." "If you really mean that, if thats how you feel. We both know that Lucky isnt going to come back to you this time. Theres nothing standing in our way anymore." Nikolas moved closer to her and pressed his lips against hers. She had no intention of backing away from his kiss, this is what she wanted for as long as she could remember now, and she was finally able to have it, without feeling guilty. Her marriage to Lucky was over long before last night, at least in every way that mattered. "I need you Nikolas." she whispered. Nikolas knew she was serious. "Are you sure thats what you want ?" "Please, just be with me." The kissing became more intense and they made love. Elizabeth knew there was no turning back now, she finally felt like she was where she belonged.

Lucky spent most of the morning thinking about Emily and the events which had unfolded the previous night. How could he entice Emily with the possibility of a romantic entanglement one minute, and snatch it away with out thought. They were almost together once, why couldnt they explore the possibility of a real romance ? Elizabeth had clearly moved on, didnt he deserve to be happy too ? He waited for his break, and called Emily at work. Emily stopped at the nurses station to pick up the chart for her next patient. "Emily, you have a phone call." Epiphany informed her. "Thank you." Emily said, taking the phone. "Hello." she said into the receiver. "Hey, Em, its Lucky." "Hi." "I know youre at work, but I really want to talk to you about last night. Can you meet me at the Metro Court around 7:30 ?" "Yeah, Ill see you then." "Okay, bye." "Bye." Emily placed the phone back on the receiver. "Why does he want to meet for dinner. Hes staying at my house, couldnt we just talk there ?" she thought to herself.

Elizabeth rested her head on Nikolas chest. "Are you okay with what just happened ?" Nikolas asked. "Im more than okay, its nice to feel wanted again. What about you ?" "Im glad I finally got to be with you. I love you, Elizabeth." "I love you too, Nikolas." she answered without a moments hesitation. "I have to go pick Cam up from school." Elizabeth noted, checking her watch. "Maybe I should go, my being here would only make everything more complicated for him." "Yeah, we should probably keep our relationship a secret from Cam until things cool down." "Okay, call me after the kids are in bed, and we can have dinner.." Nikolas added kissing her before he left.

Please read and review, I loving hearing what you think : )


	4. Second chances

-1

Chapter 4

Second Chances

Emily left the hospital and went home to change before meeting Lucky for dinner. She didnt want to look overdressed, but casual wouldnt be nice enough for a place like the Metro Court. She flipped through her closet, deciding on a pink silk dress, and a pair of matching heels. Emily brushed her hair and touched up her make up. She grabbed her purse and coat, and drove to the Metro Court.

Nikolas looked at his watch, Elizabeth should be calling any minute. Lucky was seated at the table waiting for her, a bottle of the finest champagne available beside him. Emily spotted Lucky and, walked towards him. "Hi." she smiled when she got to the table. "Em, you look beautiful." he commented, pulling out her chair, and returning to his seat. "Thank you." she smiled, blushing a little. "So, whats the occasion ? I mean this is a little fancy for a conversation between friends." Emily asked, casually sipping her wine. "Well, I was hoping we could consider this our first date." "Date ?" Emily repeated, making sure she heard him correctly. "Last night, when I said I wished I was with you, and you asked if I meant it." he began, recounting what transpired between them. "Yes, and you said you werent sure." Emily reminded him. "I know, but I am sure. I dont know why I said that, Ive wanted to be with for a long time. Now that were both unattached, maybe we can try again. If you still have feelings for me." Was this it, could she actually be with the man she truly loved ? "My feelings for you are as strong today as they were that summer we almost made love." she stated. "There isnt anything standing our way, so hopefully this will be the first of many dates to come." Emily barely finished her sentence, when she caught Lucky glancing over her shoulder. "Is something wrong ?" Emily asked turning to see what had shifted his focus away from her so quickly.

There was Nikolas and Elizabeth, standing arm in arm, laughing and carrying on idle conversation as though it was unbeknownst to them that less than 24 hours ago, their surreptitious affair had been found out. "Maybe we should go." Emily suggested, hoping to prevent the impending confrontation between Lucky and his brother. "No, were not going anywhere, because they decided display their fornication in public" Lucky answered, a hint of enmity peeking through his words.

Nikolas began approaching the table. "Emily, can I speak to you in private for a minute." Nikolas asked. "Ill be right back." she said, looking at Lucky. Who was now acting cold and detached. "Whats going on ?" Emily asked when they were alone. "Is it a problem for Elizabeth and I to be here ?" "I suggested leaving, but Lucky refuses." "I dont want to ruin your night." "No, Nikolas, its fine." "Enjoy your dinner." "Thanks, you too."

Emily rejoined Lucky at their table. "What was that about ?" he demand. Emily sighed. "This dinner was a mistake. Its not fair to either of us, your not ready for this yet." Emily stood up and walked out of the restaurant. She knew that Lucky would have spent the remainder of the evening looking over her shoulder, watching Elizabeth and Nikolas.

"Em, wait, please." Lucky called after her. It was too late. Emily arrived at the Quartermaines and went up to her room. If she continued dating Lucky, and things ended up getting serious, he might regret it. She couldnt let him get hurt again, he was one of her best friends, and she had to protect him, it didnt matter if she got hurt in the process.

The next thing she knew, Lucky was banging on her bedroom door. "Emily, please talk to me." he pleaded.

Emily opened the door and let Lucky in. She quickly reached for her robe to cover the lavender nightie, which hung tightly around her slender figure. Lucky sat next to her on the bed. "I owe you an apology, again." Lucky said, still unable to believe that his selfish behavior had hurt her in the same way twice." Emily half smiled. "Please, dont apologize. I overreacted. I just dont want us taking things to far and having you regret them. "I could never regret being with you." Lucky moved toward her and pressed his lips against hers, kissing her hard. His hands caressed her porcelain skin.

As their passion intensified, he pushed against her gently, causing her to lie back. Their eyes met, for a moment, he was taken aback by her intoxicating beauty. His feelings for her had never been stronger than they were in this moment. He wanted her, he needed her. Did she feel the same way ? Before a subsequent thought could present itself, Lucky received the answer he was looking for. Emily pulled away from Luckys kiss. "Make love to me." Emily implored. A sensation of excitement came over him, as the words escaped Emilys lips. They made love, and spent the night in each others arms. Emily rested her head on Luckys chest, his embrace felt incredible.


	5. The way it used to be

-1A/N: Thank you all so much for the reviews, Sorry its been so long.

Please review !

Chapter 5

Nearly two months had passed, and both divorces had been finalized.

March 2009

Lucky climbed out of bed and made his way down the hall to Emilys room, he knocked lightly, but got no answer. He pushed it open and caught a glimpse of Emily sleeping. He found her beauty incredible. The sunlight peeked through the window and shone brightly on her soft skin. He walked over to Emily and ran his fingers through her silky hair. "Good morning, beautiful." he whispered. Emily opened her eyes slowly and smiled. "Good morning." Emily answered reaching up to kiss him.

Elizabeth went into Camerons room and sat on his bed. "Hi, sweetie." she said kissing him on the forehead. She stood up and took Camerons clothes out of his dresser. She felt Nikolas arms wrap around her waist, and his lips on her cheek. "Hi, honey." Elizabeth smiled. "Hey." Nikolas smiled back. Elizabeth quickly helped Cameron get dressed. "Mommy has to go to work, so Nikolas is going to stay with you today." Cameron nodded "Okay, Mommy." "What time is your shift over ?" Nikolas asked. "Uh, I should be home around 5:30." Elizabeth answered. "Were gonna have fun, Cameron." Nikolas smiled. "Yeah." Cameron yelled. "Come here, buddy." Nikolas said taking his hand. Maddie was in her room down the hallway. "Mommy." she cried. "Im gonna go get her." Elizabeth explained. Elizabeth took the little girl out of her crib. "Hows my girl ?" she smiled. Elizabeth got her dressed and packed her diaper bag. "Nikolas." she yelled. "I put Maddies bag near the door." she walked back into Camerons room and handed Maddie to Nikolas. "Lucky will be here to pick her up in an hour. I have to go, Ill see you later." Elizabeth said kissing Nikolas. "You two be good." she added. "We will." Cameron laughed.

Emily snuggled up next to Lucky. "Are you sure you really have to go to work today, baby ?" he asked. Emily smiled playfully. "You know I cant miss my shift." "Yeah, I know." Lucky laughed. Emily pulled off the covers and got out of bed. She got dressed and kissed Lucky before leaving the mansion and going to GH.

Emily stepped out of the elevator and spotted Elizabeth standing at the nurses station. Their friendship was no longer what it once was. Since Lucky and Nikolas no longer spoke to each other, there were no more dinners at Kellys. Elizabeth and Emily rarely saw each other outside of work. "Hi, Elizabeth." Emily smiled. "Oh, hey Em." Elizabeth answered. "Theres a patient in exam 2 whos waiting to be seen." she added handing the chart to Emily.

Emily had completed her residency, and she was specializing in pediatrics. Emily finished up with her patient and went back out to the nurses station to get another chart. Elizabeth looked up at her. "Do you want to take our breaks together, Em ?" "Yeah, sure." Emily smiled. "Weve got a lot of catching up to do." she added. "Ill meet you in the cafeteria in an hour." Elizabeth answered. Emily nodded and went to see her next patient.

Lucky got dressed and went to pick up Maddie. He arrived at Wydemere and knocked on the door. Nikolas answered. "Hi, come on in." he said trying to keep things civil. "Hi." Lucky answered as he walked inside. Cameron ran over to Lucky and hugged him. "Hi, Lucky." he squealed. "Hey, Cameron." he smiled picking him up. "Maddies in her room." Cameron explained. "Okay, lets go see her." Lucky answered and as he led Cameron to Maddies room. Maddie was sitting on the floor playing with her dolls. She heard Luckys voice and looked up. "Daddy." she smiled. "Hi, princess." he said, scooping her up off the floor. Lucky carried her to the door and picked up her diaper bag. "Ill see you later Cameron." Lucky explained. Lucky looked over at Nikolas. "Tell Elizabeth Ill bring Maddie back tomorrow afternoon." Nikolas nodded. "Sure, bye Maddie." he waved.

Emily went down to the cafeteria and looked for Elizabeth. She found her and sat down at the table. Elizabeth smiled. "How are Cameron and Maddie ?" Emily asked. "Theyre great. Lucky has Maddie tonight, so youll see her later." Elizabeth explained. "Yeah, he mentioned that." Emily smiled. "She is just the cutest little girl." Emily smiled. "Thank you." Elizabeth smiled. "You know, the two of us should get together once in a while, I mean like we used to." she added. "Yeah, I mean, just because Lucky and Nikolas arent speaking to each other, doesnt mean we should stop being friends." Emily answered. "I have to get back to work." Emily said looking at her watch. "Im glad we can still be friends." Elizabeth smiled. "Yeah, me too." Emily smiled back, getting up from the table.


End file.
